There has hitherto been proposed a facility search device that searches for a complex facility in which facilities of a plurality of genres input by a user are concentrated on the basis of the plurality of genres (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-146299 (JP 2009-146299 A), for example). With such a facility search device, a plurality of purposes can be achieved at a single complex facility, which makes it possible to reduce the trouble and time required for travel.